


You Came Back

by freelostboy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Major Character Undeath, Nonbinary Alex Danvers, Sanvers - Freeform, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelostboy/pseuds/freelostboy
Summary: Alex Danvers died four years ago.Suddenly, she's alive and well and in the flesh in the middle of a Superfriends family dinner.How will Maggie and their son react?How will she interact with the rest of their family while dealing with her own trauma?





	You Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a multichapter fic. Let me know what you guys think with kudos and comments! And let me know if I should keep going with this!

It had been almost four years since Alex Danvers had died.  
Almost 4 years since she left her wife Maggie and their child behind. Their first child, because they had a lifetime of firsts together, right?  
Right?  
A lifetime. That’s what they promised. They were married for two years before they had Dominic because Alex wanted to be exactly 30 when they had their first child.  
Two years they waited, because they had a lifetime…right?  
Dominic was only five years old when Alex never came home.  
She was only 35 years old when she took her last breath.  
Maggie was only 37 when she became a widow.  
And now, she is 41, with their precious 9-year-old, not so little boy, and her wife won’t see him grow up and that kills her every damn day.  
Almost 4 years since Alex had walked into their home, greeted by a chubby faced boy who had her hazel eyes and Maggie’s charming dimples. Since Maggie had kissed her soundly, and Kara had hugged her tight because of that close call they had in the field that day. Since James handed her a beer and Winn saluted her, because everyone was waiting for her at her and Maggie’s home for family dinner every night. Dinner was Alex’s favorite time of the day.  
It had been four years since Maggie has been with anyone because she belonged to Alex, and Alex belonged to her. Since Winn played Mario Kart on the Wii because that was their game and he refused to play without her. Since James had a beer because that’s what he and Alex had each night. Since Kara has gotten close to anyone outside of their little family because it felt like she would be replacing her sister, the only person who ever could truly know her.  
One night after family dinner with full stomachs and light hearts, watching mindless TV, a glow in the center of the room caught everyone’s eyes. A bright white orb flashed and lit the room briefly, revealing everyone’s shocked faces.  
It flashed brighter, almost blindingly so. Kara covered Dom’s eyes as he looked on in awe. And when the light finally dimmed just enough, there in the middle of the room, stood Alex Danvers.  
Dominic managed to squirm out of Kara’s growingly weaker grasp as her hands shook with shock, with fear, with confusion and anger. He knew exactly who stood in the middle of his home.  
His mom.  
“Mom!” He shrieked. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and ran full force into a still blindingly beautiful, yet slightly older Alex. And it was such a solid hit against a solid body that he knocked her to the ground and they cried and they wept.  
Maggie stood up, her mouth hanging open, broken sobs escaping her throat as she watched her dead wife kiss their son on every inch of his face.  
Alex looked to Maggie and gently picked up Dom as he wrapped his limbs around her frame. She slowly made her way to the woman who never gave up, who never moved on, who was still madly in love with her.  
“Maggie…” Alex let out shakily.  
“Danvers? I…Alex…how...what the FUCK?” She screamed as she crashed into Alex too. And Alex’s skin was soft and her body was firm and warm, yet pliant as Maggie wrapped herself around her wife.  
“I’m so sorry I was gone for so long. I’ve been trying to come back to you this whole time. I promise you. A lifetime of firsts, yeah? I just…I’m sorry I missed the last few years.”  
“Almost four.” Maggie interrupted with a raw throat.  
“Almost four.” Alex said with a grimace. “But I’m here, and I’m real. This is real. And God, you’re beautiful, you’re so beautiful.” She mumbled into her lips.  
Maggie smiled into their kiss and Alex pulled back. “I missed those dimples, Sawyer.”  
“Missed you too, Danvers.”  
Maggie then remembered the room full of people and turned to look at them. All each equally shocked, and sobbing uncontrollably. Kara was on her knees; her body being wracked with sobs. Alex pried her son from her body and passed him to Maggie, who he then clung to. She made her way to her sister and slowly slid her arms around the Kryptonian.  
“Shhh, I got you. I’m here, I got you.” And Kara finally gave in and clutched to Alex as tight as she dared.  
Alex didn’t mind.  
She lifted one of her arms and gestured for everyone to join them. James, Winn, Maggie, and Dominic all huddled around Kara and a very much alive Alex Danvers.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex doesn't come out as nonbinary until a later chapter, so that is why she/her pronouns and solely feminine titles are still being used. :)


End file.
